<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Babies by sry_i_have_rehearsal</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24783481">Babies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sry_i_have_rehearsal/pseuds/sry_i_have_rehearsal'>sry_i_have_rehearsal</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Six - Marlow/Moss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:28:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>881</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24783481</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sry_i_have_rehearsal/pseuds/sry_i_have_rehearsal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The cousins should not be allowed on Amazon.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Babies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>“Hehehe, look at them all!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Shh, quiet.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“They’re all so cute.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah but we can’t get caught.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Anna stood outside the bathroom, curiously listening in on the conversation inside. It wasn’t rare that the cousins were up to mischief, but Anna couldn’t imagine what they were doing in the bathroom together. She decided she should be in on whatever it was.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Anna stepped back from the bathroom door and knocked the pattern of the bass part in Get Down in the center of the door. The quiet giggles and mumbles from the bathroom suddenly stopped.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m taking a shit.” Anne announced towards the door, causing Kat to wheeze at her. Anne shushed her and cringed at who could be outside the bathroom.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Do cousins usually shit together? Is that what I’m missing out on or what?” Anna responded to her, an ounce of sarcasm in her questioning.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Anne sighed, getting up to unlock the door for her. Anna opened the door and peeped in until Anne suddenly grabbed the collar of her shirt and pulled her into the bathroom. She marched around Anna and closed the bathroom door once again, locking it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What was that for?” Anna asked as Kat stood up, taking Anna’s arm and guiding her towards the bathtub. “What the-“</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Anna could only stand in shock at the sight. Brown, pink, tan and green miniature babies filled the tub, no not just filled, overfilled the tub. The bathroom floor had been soaked with water along with dozens and dozens of small plastic babies, the size of your finger.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Why did you do this?” Anna turned back to Anne, who raised her eyebrows.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Why not?” She responded with. Kat giggled while hugging onto Anna’s arm, holding her hand.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It’s beautiful.” Kat told her. “Just don’t tell Catherine.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Why not?” Anna’s eyes now moved to Kat.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Because she’ll murder Anne.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, Anne will be fine if you two can get this cleaned up.” Anna told them, at which both cousins dramatically sighed.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I just need to live in this moment a bit longer.” Kat swooned, looking at all the babies that floated around the tub and floor.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah, Catherine was out all day helping with some church event, but she should be back soon.” Anne sat on the toilet lid, swinging her legs above the baby water.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“So, you should be cleaning this.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“That’s why there’s water everywhere. We’re cleaning.” Kat giggled saying, at which Anne chuckled. Anna only looked back at the overflowing tub and sighed.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Does Cathy know about this?” Anna asks, shaking the water off her feet.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh, good idea.” Anne stood up and rushed to the door. She peeped open the door and looked around the hall for any danger, then she stepped out and closed the door behind her.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Anna sighed and turned back to Kat. “Why do you help her do whatever idea pops into her head?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Because I love her.” Kat wrapped an arm around Anna’s shoulders in a hug.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Anna hugged her back as the bathroom door creaked open. The two remain hugging but look over to see Anne step into the bathroom, holding Cathy’s hand as she had to drag her away from her desk to show her the masterpiece. Cathy squints at the bright light in the bathroom then looks back to Anne.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What is it?” Cathy asked her before turning to see the tub. Her eyes follow the water spilled out of the tub all the way to her toes. Her pupils focus in on the hundreds of small babies scattered around the bathroom floor. Her breathing quickens as she looks into the bathtub once more to find more and more mini babies in the water. Suddenly, she bursts out in tears and runs into her room, slamming the door and locking it quick.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What the hell?” Anna asks Anne who was still in shock at the scene.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I have no idea. I’ll check on her. Cathy!” Anne shouted while stepping forward towards the door, only to slip onto her face.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oww.” Anne mumbled through the laughter coming from Anna. Just then, Jane walked up to the doorway of the bathroom.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What! What did you let them do Anna?!” Jane began shouting before Anna stepped out of Kat’s arms to approach Jane.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Jane, shh. I found them like this, and I was making them clean it up.” Anna said as she placed a hand on Jane’s shoulder.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Who’s slamming the doors?” Jane asked next.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Cathy, she was pretty upset over this. I have no idea why.” Kat looks to Anne who had gotten up from the ground, and is now soaked in water.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The front door of the house had been heard closing from downstairs. Anne and Kat froze in terror while Anna hopped out of the bathroom.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m home girls! Where is everyone?” Catherine calls from downstairs. Anne and Kat both place a finger over their lips to the other two. Gesturing for them to remain quiet, they then (in sync), drew a finger across their necks and pointed to Jane and Anna. “Hello?” Catherine tried calling again.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jane looked to Anna, then to Kat, then to Anne before yelling back to Catherine. “Anne’s hurt herself in the upstairs bathroom, help!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>At that, Anne fainted into Kat’s arms.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>